Starting a New Journey in Seiso
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: A new girl has arrived in Seiso.


It was the beginning of Seiso Academy, and a year has pasted since the concours. In the music department was Yunoki Azuma; he plays the flute, a 4th year student. With a lot of loyal and crazy fangirls. His family specializes in flowers. Then next was Hihara Kazuki, he plays the trumpet. Also a 4th year student. He's kinda energetic but sometimes can scare people when he's really happy. Then next were the 3rd year students. Tsukimori Len, he was an expertise in the violin, he grew up in a family who loved music. Then there was Tuchirua Ryotaro, he loves playing soccer. He was in the soccer club but also he played the piano in the concours last year.

He wasn't from the music department, he was from the regular department, then another from the regular department was Hino Kahoko. She knows nothing about music, until last year, she was visited by a fairy named Lili. He gave her a magic violin, it was so she could use in the concours. Then from the 2nd year student from the music department was Shimizu Keiichi. He plays the cello. Most of his time he likes to sleep wherever, but at the same time he likes to play his last was Fuuyumi Shoko, she plays the clarinet. She was kind of shy, she that quite type.

But then, there was an announcement in the music department. Everyone heard it; his voice was loud and clear on the speaker.

"Attention, I'd like you to welcome our newest student to Seiso Academy High School. She is now going to be in the 3rd year. So I'd like to welcome her, and I hope you all would make her feel welcoming."

The speaker stopped. That certain new girl was Agakari Hiataro. Like the principal said, she is going to be a 3rd year student, in the music department. Her first day and it was already bad. She had encountered with 3 bullies, but they were Azuma's fangirls.

"So what instrument do you play?" The leader bully spoke, she was mean and her followers always went and tagged along with her.

"I…I play the piano, a…and I can sing" she was really shy and nervous. She was actually never picked on before. But then she ran away to her first class. But bumped into someone and collapsed to the floor.

"S…Sorry…" she looked up; it was a man with blue hair and hazel eyes. He was pretty mean to everyone, but deep down he cared. Even if it was only a little bit. "I…I never noticed you before" he showed a friendly smile at her.

"Y…Yes, I am the new student." She grabbed his hand and hopped back up to her feet.

"I see, well what's your name? I'm Tsukimori Len"

"Well, I'm Agakari Hiataro" She smiled back. She was slightly happy that she met someone.

"Well, what class are you going to be in?" he asked.

"Uh…well. I'm going to be in 3-B" she sighed truthfully. He then just laughed slightly to himself.

"Interesting, it seems that you're in my class then"

"Could you then show me around Tsukimori-kun?" She asked. She was new but she wanted to know the other students and around the place.

"Why not, but I think we should go to our first class" Len then took his bag and went with Hiataro to their first class. It was with Kanazawa-sensei. Music.

They sat down, but in a weird way. Len and Hiataro sat next to each other. There desks were right next to each other. But nothing was going on between them two. So first Kanazawa-sensei said, bored as usual.

"Well, we have a new student in our class, her name is Agakari Hiataro."

Hiataro stood up and smiled. "I thank you all for welcoming me here."

"Have you met anyone yet?" one student asked.

"Yes, I have met Tsukimori-kun" she smiled abet as Len turned away ashamed.

"Why Len?" another asked,

"Well…uh…" She didn't know what else to say.

"That's enough; you can talk to Hiataro after class." Kanazawa-sensei spoke, taking out his cigar and lighting it up. So Hiataro sat down, and got straight into their class.

When school was finished, Len and Hiataro were just walking home. Apparently she lives somewhere near Len. She was with Len, still in school but walking out of the main school gates. She tugged on one of his sleeves and asked.

"Tsukimori-kun, who is that boy?" she then pointed to the sleeping blonde. Len sighed as he answered his question.

"That's Shimizu Keiichi; he's a 2nd year student" Hiataro smiled and thought.

'Keiichi, that's a nice name' so then Hiataro and Len ran into someone on the way home. He was smiling, he had long purple hair. He was such a beautiful boy, the 4th year student.

"You must be Agakari Hiataro" they way he said it was so elegant. He said it such passion.

"I…I am, w…who are you?" Hiataro asked.

"I'm Yunoki Azuma" His smile was just gorgeous.

"Um, h…hello Yunoki-sama" she smiled

"So what brings you to Seiso Agakari-chan?" he asked smiling.

"I…I…umm wanted to be in a school that best suited me, and uh…Seiso Academy is the best school when you're into music, right?" she smiled shyly.

Azuma and Len laughed slightly "Yeah, I guess you can say that" Azuma smiled walking away, catching up with Hihara Kazuki.

Then they walked and saw Keiichi stop and look at Kanazawa-sensei.

"Oh, Kanadaza-sensei?"

"I told you it's Kanazawa" Hiataro laughed.

"Face it Kanazawa-sensei. Shimizu-san will never learn your name, he's always in a sleepy mood" Hiataro just pat him on the back then just kept on walking home. So the first stop was Len's home. Then next was Hiataro's.

So then the next day she was running to school. She knew it would take her a long time to get to school. But then a car pulled over.

"Yunoki-sama?" She said surprisingly.

"You're gonna be late for school, so why don't you hop in" he smiled his glamerous smile. Hiataro accepted it and hopped in. So while they were in the car they just started to talk.

"I want to know more about you Agakari-chan. If I want to be your friend, just tell me about yourself. What kind of instrument do you play? What are your hobbies? Please tell me" The way Azuma said it was so nice and gentle, as if he didn't want to scare her. She gulped deep down, taking a deep breathe and began to speak nicely, showing that she is honest about herself.

"Well, I play the piano, the guitar and the saxophone. My hobbies are singing, drawing and um…playing video games" She then sighed.

"Wow, you play three different instruments? Interesting, if the concours are held, which one shall you play?" Azuma asked showing a warm smile.

"Hmm, well I would either pick the guitar or the sax"

"Interesting, I want to hear how you play some day" He then smiled as the car stopped.

"Well, we're here at school. I hope you enjoy your day" he continued smiling as he got out of the car. Then she got out of the car and smiled back. She was wondering what would happen. So as usual, she met up with Len and had their classes together. They had music last then. So afterwards Hiataro walked with Len, as usual first was Len's house, but he decided to walk Hiataro home. He never saw what her home was like.

"Whoa, your home is huge Agakari-chan!" He look on his face was overwhelmed. He was really surprised to see a house that was as large as his.

"I know that my home is large, but would you like to come it for a while Tsukimori-kun?" She asked smiling. She felt as if, they were friends.


End file.
